


Luck Be the Victor

by mayelisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: When Chris drags Victor out for a night on the town, surprises are bound to happen.  But when Victor becomes seduced by a mysterious dancer, can he handle the surprise in store for him?





	Luck Be the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've had for quite awhile thanks to a girl's night out with my best friend and I'm so happy that it's finally done! I wanted to do something just a bit different from the typical stripper AU out there so I hope that I managed to accomplish this.
> 
> I made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oesq64dlw7bjr6w2c2au6l6ev/playlist/5EIN41CqOwN2NNwiaPT2yB) of all of the songs that the dancers are performing to and tried to put them as in order as I could for what I was thinking line-up wise.
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderfully amazing beta [@spicenee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicenee/pseuds/Spicenee) for helping me brainstorm and make this actually happen.

Victor glanced around the room, feeling increasingly uncertain of his life choices as the small theater filled with drunken laughter and chatter. The theater Chris had dragged him to was small, with seating for maybe two hundred people; the lights were low, tinged with seductive reds and purples that obscured the activity going on behind the stage curtain. He slunk down in his seat, arms crossed protectively over his chest as a bachelorette party filed past him, several of them shooting him inquisitive glances. He tensed as the chair beside him was pulled out, the rubber legs skipping loudly against the hard concrete flooring. Chris slid into the seat beside him, a knowing smirk curving his lips as he set a clear plastic cup onto the table in front of Victor.

“Relax Victor, no one is going to judge you,” he cooed.

Victor slumped further down in his seat as another group of women shot curious glances his way before scurrying off, whispering excitedly to one another. “Then why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?”

Leaning back in his chair, foot resting easily on his opposite knee, Chris draped his arm around Victor's shoulders. “Can you really blame them, _mon ch_ _é_ _ri_? You're gorgeous.” He took a sip of his drink before winking cheekily at Victor.

Before Victor could think of a worthy comeback the lights dimmed, plunging the already scantily lit room into near darkness. Cheering and whistling erupted throughout the theater; people scrambled back to their seats, drinks in hand and clapping excitedly. Taking a sip of the drink Chris had so graciously brought him, he savored the familiar burn of vodka as it ran down his throat. He felt his shoulders relax as the crowd's attention was redirected back to the stage when music blared through the speakers, a single spotlight illuminating the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Yuutopia!” came a voice over the speakers.

Victor politely clapped alongside the rest of the crowd, unsure of what the show had in store. Chris had insisted that he would enjoy himself – that it may even be the best night of his life – but had refused to tell Victor anything about it. Victor's breath caught in his chest as the red velvet curtains parted and revealed a Japanese man standing in the center of the stage, a wide smile on his face.

“My name is Yuuri and I'll be your host for this evening. And what an evening we have in store for you.”

As he addressed the crowd, his confidence evident even from a distance, brown eyes sparkling with mischief as he surveyed the theater. His hair was slicked back, small tendrils escaping the hold of hair gel to ghost around those deep brown eyes. He was smartly dressed with a black button down shirt and matching jacket, the fabric stretched tightly over his broad shoulders and chest. Victor dared to let his gaze drift away from the man's face only to find that the fabric of his slacks were just as taught across his thighs. Dragging his gaze away from the tantalizing view, Victor swallowed thickly as Yuuri caught his gaze and smirked.

Chris leaned in close to whisper smugly in his ear, “I told you that you'd enjoy this.” Not willing to tear his gaze away from the man on stage, Victor weakly slapped Chris' knee in protest, eliciting a quiet laugh from his friend.

“Now, I want you all to be as loud as you possibly can – that means you ladies –“ Yuuri winked and pointed in the direction of the bachelorette party on the other side of the room, eliciting squeals and cries of excitement. “All of our dancers will be coming to _you_ and the louder you are, the more attention you'll get. Any questions?” He chuckled as several people called for him to take off his clothes in response. “Now, without further ado, let's get this show started shall we?”

Cheers erupted, clapping and whistling interspersed in the ambient noise as Yuuri shot one last seductive look at the crowd before disappearing off-stage much to Victor's disappointment. The room became dark for a moment, a rolling bass echoing through the sound equipment. Victor watched in fascination as several men took the stage, performing a difficult choreography flawlessly, slipping from powerful footwork to delicate spins across the stage without missing a beat. Chris whistled when the men seductively slipped their jackets away from their shoulders, dropping them to the floor and revealing toned muscles that flexed with their movements. Victor clapped as a young Thai man performed a series of back flips across the stage before jumping into the crowd. Everyone around him went wild, cheering and waving him closer for a chance to touch him. The man grinned boyishly as he danced briefly with a woman in the aisle, kissing her on the cheek as he twirled her back into her seat before making his way into the seating behind Victor.

Victor's heart skipped a beat when a dancer suddenly jumped onto the table in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs as he continued to dance to the beat. Glancing around, he found that all of the dancers had left the stage to either dance amongst the crowd or on tables; he had been too busy watching the Thai man make his way off stage to notice the others joining their guests. Beside him, Chris called to the dancer before them, cackling in delight when the man crouched down to kiss his cheek.

Victor downed the remainder of his drink as the tips of his ears began to burn.

The other dancers made their way back on stage, kissing cheeks and grinning as if they had a secret before filtering off stage, clothing in hand. The music shifted to something more sensual as the Thai man – who had remained in the audience – selected a young woman from the crowd and led her up onto the stage. Victor watched the girl giggle and flush a deep shade of red as she was spun around on a chair, the man straddling her lap as he ground against her. He knew his own cheeks were flushed and he was thankful that the room was relatively dark, but from the knowing looks Chris kept shooting him, the room wasn't dark enough to fully spare him from Chris' teasing later.

“Give it up for Phichit!” cried Yuuri as he reappeared on stage.

Victor watched as Phichit led the flustered woman back to her seat, giving her a kiss on the cheek for being a good sport. He made a quick round of the audience, dancing with members of the crowd at random and trailing his fingertips across their cheeks as he passed. He passed by Victor and Chris' table, shooting them a sultry look and a wink before making his way back on stage and taking a bow.

The show progressed, though Victor noted the pattern: a group of men come out to dance to a number, each of them getting a chance to feature prominently. Some showed off gymnastic abilities by doing complicated back flips and twists while others showed off their strength by tearing their shirts in half and discarding the fabric with a flick of their wrist. They all wore some sort of uniform that played to fantasies that Victor wasn't ashamed to admit that he had dreamed about once or twice.

But if he was being honest with himself, Victor desperately wanted to see Yuuri perform with the other dancers. His easy confidence, the slight swagger he carried in his shoulders as he walked on stage to entice the crowd after each performance, the defined line of his collarbones that Victor managed to catch a glimpse of when he unbuttoned his shirt halfway.

Oh, the things he would do to those collarbones...

Shaking his head, Victor pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to ignore his growing arousal. There was no way that he would ever have a chance with the man on stage who was currently laughing and making cheeky remarks with an audience member who was selected for a contest, let alone even get close enough to talk to him.

As the contest ended and a winner declared, there was a brief intermission while the winner collected her prize and was escorted back to her seat. As Yuuri made his way back to the stage, his hand brushed against Victor's arm. A shudder wracked through Victor at the touch, but he didn't acknowledge that he brushed against him as he busied himself with announcing the next act.

Chris leaned in close and whispered, “You okay _mon ch_ _é_ _ri_?”

Startled, Victor turned to look at Chris. His ears burned as he grinned sheepishly at his friend. “Of course I am!”

Chris leaned back in his seat, a smug smile on his face. “If you say so.”

“What makes you say that?”

Before Chris could answer, Victor's attention was drawn back to the stage when a new voice sounded through the speakers. Phichit had taken the stage, a pair of slim jeans that hugged his hips replacing the army fatigues he had worn earlier in the program and his bangs sticking to his forehead.

“Now, for this next number we'll need a grandma – or grandpa! – to participate,” he said happily. “Do we have any volunteers?”

Several hands shot up, people calling for Phichit to pick them or the person beside them. He made a show of surveying the audience, shielding his eyes from the bright spotlights with his hand. Hopping off the stage, he slowly started walking through the audience, eyes roving across the area until his gaze landed squarely on Victor.

Victor gasped as he was pulled to his feet and practically dragged on stage by Phichit. Once on stage, Phichit sat Victor onto a chair and grinned at him.

“I know, I know!” he laughed as parts of the crowed screeched indignantly at Victor being chosen. “He's not a grandpa, but he has silver hair so...” He shrugged nonchalantly, grinning at the crowd before turning his attention back to Victor. “Now tell me handsome, what's your name?” he crooned into the microphone. He held it out to Victor expectantly.

“Uh, my name is Victor,” stammered Victor.

“Victor, do you know why we picked you out of all of the lovely ladies in the audience tonight?” Victor shook his head as Phichit leaned down to eye level and poked him in the nose. “Because you're just so darn cute, that's why!”

Baffled, Victor could only sit in the chair and stare wide-eyed at Phichit. He swore he heard Chris' laughter floating up to the stage, but the blood pounding in his ears made it difficult to make out much more than that.

“We have a _very_ special surprise for you tonight,” said Phichit, winking suggestively. “Now, so far tonight you lovely folks have had the pleasure of having one of us dance for you. But what would we say if you had _all_ of us dance for you at once?”

Before Victor could string together a coherent thought, Phichit called out the dancers before disappearing behind the curtain with a cheeky grin and thumbs up. Gripping the edge of his seat, Victor felt sweat break out along his hairline as no less than five dancers sauntered up to him, clad in well tailored suits, mirroring that of the host's. It was a blur of arms and legs as he was pulled one way and then another, hips gyrating against his lap, large hands gently trailing down his thighs before disappearing and being replaced by anothers'.

As the music faded, a clap of thunder sounded, rolling through the venue causing the dancers to freeze before dashing away as the stage went dark. A moment later, the lights snapped back on and Victor's breath caught in his throat.

Across the stage was Yuuri, his suit meticulously put back together, hands clad in sleek leather gloves. His gaze was focused solely on Victor, making it feel as if they were the only two in the room. Victor couldn't tell if it was his heart pounding furiously against his rib cage or the bass blaring from the speakers as Yuuri sauntered across the stage towards him. His breath was stolen from his lungs when Yuuri slid across the stage on his knees, bracing himself against Victor as he came to stop. His fingers dug into Victor's thighs as he pushed himself up, sliding his chest flush with Victor's much to the delight of the crowd before dancing away again.

He ran a gloved hand through his gelled back hair, gazing at Victor through hooded eyes as he licked his lips. Victor swallowed thickly, silently thanking every deity in existence when Yuuri slowly ran his hand up his chest and neck before tugging one of his gloves off with his teeth. His gaze raked over Yuuri's body as he swung his hips in time with the beat, deftly unbuttoning his jacket before sliding it off his shoulders and tossing it off to the side. Victor's mouth went dry as Yuuri tugged at his tie, loosening the knot as he smirked at Victor, gaze drifting down to the telltale signs of Victor's arousal before slipping behind Victor's chair with a footstep sequence that made him appear to be gliding across the stage.

Suddenly, Victor's vision became obscured, soft silk pressing against his temples as Yuuri loosely knotted his tie behind his head in a makeshift blindfold. Fingertips trailed against the back of his neck before his chair was spun around and Victor found his back pressed flush against a firm chest. His breath caught in his throat as hands trailed down his chest, over his hips and to his inner thighs. He bit back a groan as his hand trailed over his erection before having his legs forcibly spread apart.

It was too much at once, yet not enough. Victor found himself breathing heavily, his hands gripping the edges of the chair so forcibly his knuckles had gone white. It took every ounce of restraint he had to keep himself from pulling Yuuri into his lap and reciprocating every touch and silent promise.

Fingertips brushed against his face as the silk slipped away; Victor blinked a few times in the bright light before focusing on the deep brown eyes mere inches away from him. Tendrils of black hair fell in Yuuri's face as he moved, sweat beading along his hairline before slipping down the hard line of his jaw. Victor held his breath as he leaned in, his breath ghosting across his ear.

“Don't take your eyes off me,” he whispered before pulling away from Victor's reach.

Wide-eyed, Victor watched as buttons flew from his shirt as he tore it open, shedding the fabric and exposing broad shoulders and a toned abdomen. His gaze roved over Yuuri's torso, appreciating the collection of hard lines and strength on display before him. He surrendered himself to the moment when Yuuri ran his tongue over his lower lip, eyes lidded as he ran his hands down his chest before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. With a short tug, the last of his clothing floated to the floor in Victor's peripheral vision, leaving him exposed to the crowd in nothing but a pair of black booty shorts.

A groan tore from Victor's throat unbidden when his hands were placed on the supple curve of his ass, his fingers digging into the hard muscle. Yuuri's hands trailed down Victor's chest, leaving fire in their wake. He slipped his hands beneath Victor's thighs before unceremoniously lifting him into the air, slotting their hips together in the movement.

If there was a time that Victor cursed the invention of denim, it was now. Wrapping his arms around the Yuuri's shoulders, he exhaled shakily into the crook of his neck as he fought the instinctive urge to match the rhythm of Yuuri's hips as he ground against him. A breathy laugh tinkled in his ear, eliciting a shiver that ran down Victor's spine. Their gazes met as Victor was slowly lowered to the ground, their chests flush and breaths mingling in the shared space. For a split second, Victor swore that Yuuri was leaning towards him but he ran his fingers through Victor's fringe as he danced around him instead, his touch never leaving Victor's skin.

Feeling off kilter, Victor stood stock still as Yuuri came to stand in front of him, his back to Victor's chest and an arm raised to wrap around the back of Victor's neck. His eyes drifted closed as Yuuri sank to the floor, using Victor as support for his weight before rising back up, pressing his ass into his erection. Biting back some choice words, Victor surrendered himself to Yuuri's control as he grasped Victor's hands, running them across his chest and abdomen. As the final beats of the song rang out, Victor swore under his breath in shock when Yuuri slipped his hand into the front of his shorts.

As quickly as it happened, his hand was removed and Victor became hyper aware of the crowd before him. A new, more upbeat song played as Phichit goaded the crowd on, calling for them to cheer for Yuuri. Victor found himself being led back towards his table, Chris grinning from ear to ear at him. Before he could collapse into his chair, Yuuri pulled Victor to face him as he tilted his face upwards to place a quick peck on his cheek. Surprised by the movement, Victor found that he couldn't stop himself in time and his heart nearly stopped as Yuuri's lips met the corner of his mouth.

Yuuri quickly let go of his hand and if not for the lighting in the theater, Victor could have sworn he saw a rosy blush spread across Yuuri's cheeks. He sank into his seat as he watched Yuuri dance his way through the crowd, teasing other audience members as he made his way back on stage to retrieve his clothing.

Victor watched as the rest of the dancers filed onto stage, taking a bow and blowing kisses to the audience, keenly aware that Yuuri was nowhere in sight. Phichit finished hosting the show, instructing the audience to form a single file line along the side of the stage if they wished to get a picture with the dancers and to visit their merchandise booth, located in the hallway outside the theater doors.

As the music faded, Victor remained in his seat, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

“So? How was it?” inquired Chris, his voice low and suggestive as he peeked up at Victor through his dark lashes.

“I don't think 'amazing' would be enough to describe it,” murmured Victor.

Chris hummed in agreement, his gaze drifting down towards Victor's lap. “I can see that.”

Victor glared at Chris, eliciting laughter from his friend as he not-so-subtly tied his jacket around his waist in an attempt to hide the remaining evidence of his arousal.

As they made for the exit, Victor heard his name being called from the stage. Confused, he turned to see Phichit hopping off the stage and weaving his way through the maze of tables towards him. Chris raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the Thai man reached them.

“Enjoy the show?” he asked breathlessly, dark eyes sparkling.

“Mm...very much so,” cooed Chris as he appreciatively let his gaze rove over the Thai man's figure.

“Great!” he chirped. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small square of folded paper and extending his hand to Victor. “I wanted to catch you before you left; this is for you.”

Brows furrowed, Victor hesitantly took the paper and opened it to find a phone number haphazardly scrawled across the surface. He brought his gaze back up to Phichit, more confused than ever.

Phichit must have sensed his confusion because he laughed, waving his hand dismissively. “Oh, it's not mine. Yuuri asked me to give it to you. Believe it or not, he's pretty shy outside of the performances.”

“But why...why me?”

“Because he likes you, duh.” Phichit punctuated his sentence with a dramatic eye roll. “Why else do you think we picked you to come up stage for his dance, _grandpa_?”

Victor winced at the dig, but quickly pocketed the slip of paper.

Phichit beamed, turning on his heel to return to the stage as his name was being called by another cast member. “We're looking forward to hearing from you!” With a grin and a wave over his shoulder, Phichit disappeared into the throng of women waiting in line as he took his place for the next photo.

Victor and Chris stood in the hallway for a moment, silence the only thing passing between them.

Finally, Chris broke the silence by sighing dramatically. “I see you're still the one with all the luck,” he sighed.

For once in his life, Victor wasn't about to argue with Chris. Grabbing his friend's hand, he led Chris out of the theater. He wasn't about to waste any more time sitting in an old theater when he could be testing how strong his luck really was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://mayelisa.tumblr.com)!


End file.
